stampylongnosefandomcom-20200215-history
Stampylongnose Wiki:Official Staff Application
The Stampylongnose Wiki is always in need of Helping Hands. The best of the best are chosen or apply to have a Staff Position. Get to know first our official Staff Positions and their respective roles here at the Stampylongnose Wiki: Apply by contacting the Founder or a Bureaucrat. Below are the bureaucrats that are active the most. *RatchetInTheDino *CaptainChimpy Also, requirements to apply are seen below and must be met to qualify. Official Staff Requirements |-|General Requirements= All staff positions are expected to meet the following: *Shown experience in their past edits, and discussions. *The correct way of editing, and following our rules. *Are able to communicate, and help users in a courteous and proper manner. *Fairly active. User edits and activity, and application processes may vary per position. |-|Administrator Requirements= Administrators are expected to meet the following: *General Requirements (see tab above) *500+ edits. *5+ months of activity. All applications are considered by the Stampylongnose community, who offer input and support/opposition. A week after an application is submitted (or sooner if the consensus is clear), an Administrator or a Bureaucrat will determine the consensus of the vote and discussion (or extend the time period if needed). If your application fails, don't be disappointed! Take a break for awhile and if you feel that you're ready for the next available application, re-apply again! |-|Bureaucrat Requirements= The bureaucrat position is the only position where the decision of whether a user becomes that position is only decided among the top levels of our Staff. Becoming a bureaucrat is up to the other admins and bureaucrats, since it's the highest normal rank. But will still need some requirements: *General Requirements (see tab above) *700+ edits. *6+ months of activity. Activity for a user applying for bureaucrat must be checked by the admins, and bureaucrats. All applications are considered by the Stampylongnose community, who offer input and support/opposition. A week after an application is submitted (or sooner if the consensus is clear), an Administrator or a Bureaucrat will determine the consensus of the vote and discussion (or extend the time period if needed). |-|Mod & Rollback Requirements= Rollbacks and Moderators are expected to meet the following: *General Requirements (see tab above) *200+ edits. *2+ months of activity. Chat Moderators are expected to meet the following: *General Requirements (see tab above) *300+ edits. *3+ months of activity. Activity for a user applying for chat moderator must be checked by the admins, and bureaucrats. For example, if a user applies for chat mod, then the admins, and bureaucrats must agree upon whether the user applying is active in the chat room. If the selected staff admit to not seeing the user in the chat a lot, then the user will be automatically given a rejection. If the selected staff state that they see the user in the chat room a lot, then the user will then be checked for meeting the edit and month requirements, and then finally a poll will be put up if the two requirements are made. Category:Browse Category:Site administration